


Solas Goodbye

by Angelamore



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Rejection, Romance, Sad, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC, Unfulfilled Love, reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the end of the Trespasser DLC.<br/>I changed the text I took from the DLC a bit to make it more suited for my story.<br/>It might not be more happier but more emotional for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solas Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Image of Daphne K. Hutcheson on paperwick.tumblr.com  
> Please consider that english is not my first langue and therefore there might be some mistakes in spelling and grammar.

She cries out in pain and drops to her knees holding her throbbing hand with the anker. When the pain finally lessens she look up to Solas, keeping her gaze on his eyes for a few seconds.  
“The mark will kill eventually kill you. I drew you here to have a chance saving you... At least for now.”  
“Lath enaste var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanris.“, she wispers. “I will not let you finish this insanity. I will not let you be alone in all of this. You said what we had was real. But I tell you it is real. It still is vhenan.”  
The pain starts to get worse again and she can't hold back a cry.  
“My love...”, Solas bends forward and takes her face into his hand. A sweet kiss to say goodbye. Expressing his feelings, he can't put into words, not without risking his goal.  
“I will never forget you.”, is all he wispers to her befor standing up again.  
When Solas turns around she feels her heart shatter another time. Even with everything as it is, he will still leave her. With what little time she has left, he leaves her to spend it alone. She drops forward onto the ground and bangs her fist into it. The tears blurry her sight and before he enters the Eluvian she crys out “VHENAN!” But he's gone already. Lost to her by his decisions he made.  
Solas leaves the Eluvian into an old elvish ruin. He hears her cries and clutches his hand to his heart. He left it with her. Had he met her in his own time, in his own world, maybe they would be able to have a Happy End without all the heartache.   
Only now, unseen by anyone, he lets himself grief. Dropping down to his knees, like her just a few seconds ago, he buries his face in his hands and lets his tears fall. “I'm sorry vhenan, ma vhenen. Maybe I'm a monster after all.” He knows just to well what she promised him in the end. But he can't be happy at the expenses of all the other elves. Nothing less than eternity with her would be sufficing. And he would give her back her immortality. It just made his goal just so much clearer. 

Lavellan sometimes came awake crying from dreams in which her lover watched her sadly from across an endless distance. If they were more than simple dreams, she could not say, for every time she reached for him, he vanished into nothing. Still she searched, and dreamed, and waited, for a way to change the dread wolf's heart. To be near him and not forever apart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wondered what my Levellan promised to Solas: It's a dalish marriage vow.  
> "May love favor our journey, and I give you my love. Forever."
> 
> Edited 21.09.15 to fix some tippos and grammar.


End file.
